Lonely Spear
by The Lost Son of Gaia
Summary: Rena has decided that the Elgang should go camping and have some fun. However, Ara has just recently joined the Elgang, and is afraid the others may not enjoy her company. Will she isolate herself, or try to enjoy her camping trip with her new friends?


**Lost: People, get ready. I've got a story for you.**

**Elsword: So who's the main character? Is it me?**

**Aisha: Who would want YOU to be the main character? So, Lost? Who is it?**

**Lost: Ara.**

**Everyone but Ara: Ara?**

**Ara: Me?**

**Lost: Yeah. I noticed that Ara is often left out of several stories. So I decided to give her the spotlight for once.**

**Ara: *hugs Lost* Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was starting to feel left out, you know. So what's the story about?**

**Lost: It's about how you feel left out.**

**Ara: ...really?**

**Lost: Yes. Anyway, let us begin. But first, the usual business.**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**I don't own Elsword, although that would be epic. However, this story is 100% product of my twisted imagination.**

* * *

"Here we are." Rena stopped and turned towards the rest. "Isn't this place beautiful?"

"It is! The waterfall, the colorful meadows. Everything is perfect!" Aisha looked around, trying to memorize as much of the landscape as possible.

"Why are we doing this again?" Elsword looked around too, visibly bored. Aisha turned around and smacked him with her staff. "Because it's Rena's turn to decide the activities, and she said we should go camping. Pay attention next time, idiot."

"I still think this is stupid." Elsword rubbed the back of his head. "How are we going to camp with no tents? Are we supposed to sleep out here?"

"I think that's the plan." Raven intervened, sitting down.

"Tents are not necessary today. The weather is appropriate, and it shouldn't rain for at least a couple more days." Eve pointed out.

"Let's go swim first!" Chung darted off towards the lake, followed by almost everyone. However, a single figure stood still. A black-haired girl looked at the others racing and jumping into the cold water, her brown eyes following their actions with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, Ara! Are you coming or what?" Ara snapped back to reality when she heard Elsword's voice calling her. "Yeah, wait for me!"

* * *

The evening was soon followed by the night, and the gang decided to start a bonfire. Anecdotes and jokes were told, as the gang shared a couple of laughs. Even Eve, who usually showed herself expressionless, laughed and had fun. However, a single person kept silent while the group enjoyed the conversation.

"Hey, Ara... are you okay? You've been very quiet today." Ara snapped out of her trance and looked at the purple-haired magician, who was staring at her while the others kept talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Despite trying to shake it off with a fake smile, her tone gave her away.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too convinced."

Ara shrugged. "I'm fine. I just... I need a walk."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks. I just need some time alone. I'll be back in a while, don't worry." Ara got up, gathering looks from everyone else. "Please excuse me." The rest of the gang looked at her leaving towards the forest. Eventually, everyone returned to their anecdotes. Well, almost everyone...

* * *

_'They shared a lot of good times together, and they fought side by side a lot too. But me... I met them a while ago, but I don't believe I have the same kind of connection they have. I enjoy hanging out with them... but when they start talking about their experiences together in the past...' _She quickly wiped the tears off her face as she kept staring at the pond in front of her, sitting against a tree with her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head resting softly on them. "I wonder if they actually like me."

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't we?"

Ara immediately turned to her side, startled, and her brown eyes met two crimson ones that were looking at her from behind the tree she was leaning on.

"E-Elsword!? How long have you been there!?"

"Long enough. Mind if I sit?" Ara nodded and Elsword sat next to her, leaning against the tree. "Why aren't you hanging out with the rest?" He pointed towards the faint glow of the distant bonfire, where the other five people were still chatting.

"I... I don't... You'll think it's stupid..."

"I won't. I promise." Elsword took his right hand to his chest, and raised the left one up. Ara sighed in defeat and looked at the small pond in front of her. "Okay... I think you people are great. Don't get me wrong. It's just that... when you talk about all those moments you had together... I mean, you guys are like a family. With all the shared experiences and battles, and the funny moments... sometimes I feel like I don't belong here..." Ara stared at Elsword as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. However, her gaze quickly returned to the pond in front of her.

Elsword sighed and gently petted her hair. "It's okay to feel like that. I mean, it's usually hard to join a group full of people who have known each other for a while. But you have nothing to worry about." Ara lifted his face a bit to look at the smiling swordsman as he spoke. "The guys are not that bad. Sure, they may have their flaws, but they are great friends. And I don't know if you noticed it, but they already like you."

Ara's eyes opened wide at that statement. "They... they do?"

"Of course! They think you're a great girl. And they don't want to see you like this. And neither do I."

"But..."

"Look, it's okay. Everyone had to go through this when they joined us. But they got over it. Besides, it's alright if we don't have any good memories together now, because I'm sure we'll have them later. This night could be a good starting point, actually." Elsword got up and offered Ara his hand. "Now let's go back, okay? Our friends are waiting for us."

Ara looked at Elsword a bit hesitant, before finally nodding and grabbing his hand to help herself up. "Okay."

Elsword smiled at her, and then they started walking toward the bonfire. However, a few meters ahead, Ara got tackled to the floor by a greenish-blonde-haired elf. The elf looked at Ara in the eyes before chuckling.

"Are you feeling better now, Ara?" Rena got up and helped Ara stand up again. "Sorry about that, but it looked like you could use a hug."

Ara smiled. "Don't worry. I'm alright now. But thanks for the hug. I kind of needed it."

Rena smiled back at her. "I'm glad. We should head back, though. Dinner's almost ready."

Elsword stretched his arms. "Good, because I'm quite hungry, you know."

* * *

The rest of the night was spent eating and sharing even more jokes and anecdotes, but this time, Ara was the one talking most of the time, with everyone else enjoying her anecdotes and jokes. Eventually, they all lied down on the grass to watch the stars before going to sleep. Eventually, Elsword and Ara were the only ones awake. Ara turned towards the red-haired boy.

"Hey, Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For cheering me up today. I really appreciate it."

Elsword smiled at Ara. "You're welcome. After all, that's what friends are for."

Ara looked upwards at the bright stars shining above her in the clear sky. _'Maybe... I'll be able to fit in here.' _She looked at the others, all sleeping peacefully near the still burning flames of the fire. _'They turned out to be great friends...' _Her eyes quickly darted towards Elsword, who had also drifted to sleep. _'...specially you, Elsword. You are the best one in the group.' _She looked upwards once more before finally closing her light brown eyes, letting out a small sigh. _'I think this might be the beginning of something great...'_

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My first (finished) fanfic. Feel free to rate and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think, and see you next time.**


End file.
